peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 November 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-11-25 ;Comments * Session artists Half Man Half Biscuit have reportedly split. JP says he still finds them funny and will miss their intelligence. * Peel recalls visiting BFBS at HNS Tamar when he was in Hong Kong. One result is that he has now received a couple of Cantonese cover versions of Western songs, including the Sally Yeh take on a Madonna track that he plays here. *'File cs right channel is higher than the left. Sessions *Half Man Half Biscuit #3 Recorded 31st August 1986, first transmitted 8th September 1986 (no known commercial release) *Wedding Present #2, recorded 25th October 1986. Tracklisting *Shop Assistants: Home Again (LP - Shop Assistants) Blue Guitar *'File c starts here *Wedding Present: All About Eve (Peel Session) *Vicious Rumor Club: Whole Lotta Love (12") Sunnyview *Young Gods: Envoyé! (12") Organik *June Brides: This Town (acoustic) (v/a LP - Chemical Imbalance #4) Chemical Imbalance *Half Man Half Biscuit: Dickie Davies' Eyes (Peel Session)' ¢ *Screwdriver: No Mama (12") Volcano *Dead Kennedys: Rambozo The Clown (LP - Bedtime For Democracy) Alternative Tentacles *Wedding Present: Don't Be So Hard (Peel Session) *Broadway Dance Band: A Shewo (10") Decca *Fall: Hey! Luciani (12") Beggars Banquet *'''Files b & d start here *14 Iced Bears: Inside (7") Frank Coppola 101 *Worse 'Em: Triple M Bass (12") Champion CHAMP 12-29 *Half Man Half Biscuit: I Was A Teenage Armchair Honved Fan (Peel Session)' ¢ *Captain Beefheart: The Past Sure Is Tense (LP - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin *King Kong And Red Rose: Two Big Bull Inna One Pen (album - King Tubbys Presents Two Big Bull In A One Pen) Firehouse *Wedding Present: Room With A View (session) *Primevals: Saint Jack (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFPS 014 *Sally Yeh: 200 Degrees (200度) (LP - My Love Goodnight (長夜)) Sometimes written as Sally Yip and announced by JP as such. *Art Neville: I'm Just A Fool To Care (v/a album - Crescent City Bounce) Ace *K-ROB: I'm A Homeboy (12") Profile *Half Man Half Biscuit: The Best Things In Life (Peel Session) ¢ *''JP is caught out by the false ending.'' *''Debbie Harry Story promo, voiced by Bruno Brookes'' *D.R.Y. Project: Bizarre Tastes (7") LLE *'File b '''ends *Wedding Present: Never Said (Peel Session) *Red Dragon: Commandor (7") 10 Roosevelt Ave *Dan: Go With The Train! (EP - Can You Dig It?) Meantime *Pigbros: Cheap Life (12") Backs *June Tabor: The Fiddle And The Drum (EP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Half Man Half Biscuit: Rod Hull Is Alive - Why? (Peel Session) ¢ *Barmy Army: Glory Glory / Sharp As A Needle ''(Peel mentioned it would be released next year) *Wedding Present: Kozayok (Peel Session) *Johnny Osbourne: We Gonna Rock It Tonight (12") Jammy's *''End of show'' *'File d' ends *''News'' *'File c '''ends *¢ tracks available on '''file a' File ;Name *a) JP19861125.mp3 *b) 14 Iced Bears / Half Man Half Biscuit *c) Peel 1986-11-25 (p).mp3 *d) 14 Iced Bears / Half Man Half Biscuit ;Length *a) 12:39 *b) 46:32 *c) 2:00:03 *d) 1:18:14 ;Other *a) 192k stereo MP3 *d) Longer file now available at Patestapes ;Available *a) http://www.mediafire.com/?w714socs27gsn46 *b) patestapes *c) mooo server *d) Soundcloud ;Footnotes Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Pates Tapes Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes